Along Came Morning
by unintentionallyfunny
Summary: Bella's mother and stepfather are dead, now she has to live with her father. Someone she hasn't seen or spoken to in years. And what happens when a handsome stranger comes along. Will she learn to love her father? Will the stranger heal her broken heart?
1. Prologue: What Just Happened

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Never have, never will. Well, unless I can convince Stephenie Meyers to give it to me. But why should she when she owns Edward.**

* * *

Along Came Morning

**BPOV**

I never thought that my life would end up like this. I mean, my life was like that of a princess. My mom adored me (but seriously, there are few moms that don't adore their children) as did her new husband Phil.

But not in a freaky way, in a "Wow! I have a daughter" way. To be honest, I liked Phil too. Since he was minor league baseball player with the potential to go pro, he made fairly good money, not to mention his awesome job as a night club owner.

If his baseball career didn't work out at least he has a cool second job. But that's not what I meant when I said I never expected my life to turn out like this. No. That I a completely different scenario.

I was devastated the night I got the news.I was home working on schoolwork while Mom and Phil were at one of his games. I usually went with them but I had made a deal with my mom that if I stayed home and finished all my homework she would take me to Mexico on her business trip the next month. I wouldn't have been behind at all except for the fact that I had gotten a cold and missed several days of school.

So there I was, watching television while finishing up my history paper. The knock on the door surprised me but even more were the cops on the other side. At first I thought they were robbers or murderers trying to get in (we've all heard the stories). But their badges were real and so was their sympathy.

You see, they had to deliver the news that Mom and Phil were dead. Not a crazy, dramatic obsessed fan kind of death. But a simple, easily avoided death. They were hit by drunk driver.

Killed instantly.

The driver would never even have been behind the wheel. He even had a designated driver. Smart. But his buddy decided to stay at the bar and try to pick a waitress. So the guy veared across the road and hit my family head on.

I don't blame the drunk driver. Not really. I actually blame his friend. The one that left him to fend for himself. The one that didn't care if anyone got hurt. He should be the one in trouble. He should be the one on trial.

But no! He walks away scotch free. Not even a warning. He was the one that should have died. He is the one I blame. He is why I now have to see the one person I never wanted to see again. Not just see him, but I have to live with him. My father. Charlie.

* * *

**Okay, so I know it's short but I wasn't sure how long they turn out to be when they are uploaded. This is just the prologue. I hope everyone enjoys it. **

**Love, unintentionally funny  
**


	2. Chapter 1 A New Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything to do with Twilight but I did recently get a new iPhone for my birthday.**

**BPOV**

The plane ride from Phoenix to Seattle was exhausting. I stepped off the plane and grabbed my luggage from the baggage claim.

I walked out into the airport and looked around for _him. _Charlie. My dad. If that's what you could call him. I haven't called him Dad in years.

I've barely spoken to him in years, except for the occasional phone call at Christmas and birthdays. And don't even start on visits. Visits are nonexistent.

Dad considers himself married to his job. It was one of the reasons Mom finally divorced him. Well, that and......Forks.

Not the eating utensils forks. But the town. Forks, Washington. A rainy, cold, isolated, town of nothingness.

And the color? It was way too green. Not the soft warm tones of my beloved Phoenix, but green. The color of baby poop. You know the color. That mushy stuff they expel when they've eaten peas.

I used to visit Charlie every year. Heaven forbid he actually leave Forks in case a major accident occurred. Like a utility pole falling down.

That would be a catastrophe. Not that anyone would get hurt, but the Charlie would lose the signal to his television and he couldn't watch the Mariners play.

No, I always had to visit him. By the time I was ten, I was through. If he wasn't going to make the effort to see me then I wasn't going to make the effort to see him. It shocked him at first. He did come to see me once. For my thirteenth birthday.

Sometimes we would meet up in the summer for a week or two in California. At least that way I could shop or go to the beach. But the beach wasn't high on my list.

I burned easily because of my pale skin. Unusual for living in Phoenix, but I lived with it.

I wondered what was keeping him. Charlie. I stood in the airport looking around. I didn't see Charlie. It would be pretty obvious to see him. He always wore his Police Chief uniform and aviators. Honestly, I think those things were older than I was.

But then I saw him. He had the cruiser. Great! Now people would think I was getting arrested. Charlie rushed through the door and spotted me. He walked up to me and held out his arms. We hugged. Awkwardly.

We both hesitated in our move toward each other. Then tentatively wrapped our arms around each other. We weren't huggers. Neither of us liked much physical contact period. I was like Charlie in that way.

That frustrated the heck out of Mom. She loved hugs. She loved any form of human contact. I think that's why she hated Forks so much.

Mom was eccentric. Unique. She was your friend for life. But....she didn't have many friends. And in a community where everyone grew up knowing each other, making friends was a difficult process. And with my dad the way he was, Mom was starved for attention.

The break started small at first. Taking pottery classes at a community college. Weekend trips to visit her old sorority sisters.

Then larger distances. Spending weeks and even months back east with Mom's family. A sudden desire to finish her college degree. And finally a job offer. In Phoenix. I guess it's obvious what happened.

The thing was, Charlie didn't even notice. He thought mom was going through a phase. She got married at 20 had a child at 21 and suddenly her life was complete. According to Charlie, mom had a job – wife and mother. But mom wanted more.

So mom packed us up and moved. Charlie didn't even know we were gone until we didn't return home Sunday night. He was furious when mom finally called him. He threatened to take Mom to court for custody. But Renee convinced him it was for the best.

He loved her though. I could tell. Every time he talked to her, looked at her, I could see. I think that's why he stopped calling, and visiting. He couldn't stand knowing that he was the reason she was always so miserable.

And then I did something I didn't think I would do. I started to resent him. When he wouldn't visit , I thought I did something wrong. Maybe he really didn't love me. Maybe he really didn't want me.

Know matter now. Whether we wanted this or not. We were stuck with each other. I guess we were finally going to find out what it was like. Could we do this? Could we live with each other? Would I end up like mom?

Only one way to find out. I followed Charlie out to the cruiser and helped him put the bags in the trunk. I took one last look at the airport and climbed in the cab. Time to go home. A new home. Or was it?


End file.
